The Next Big Thing
by live4themoment
Summary: Um well it's going along with the Brock, Big Show and Paul Heyman storyline in the WWE..so Im making it up as I go lol
1. Default Chapter

Cheryl arrived with her bags and stepped into the arena for Smackdown. She winced with each step she took after the horrid beating she'd taken the night before from the Big Show. As she made her way to her locker room she kept her eyes peeled for the 7 foot 500 pound man and that sleezeball Paul Heyman, who had screwed her boyfriend, Brock Lesnar. She had known this was going to happen but had refrained from preaching it to Brock, because she knew he wouldnt believe her. She got to her locker room and set her things down, unsure as to whether she should go wait for Brock to arrive, not knowing if Paul or Big Show was in the building. Against her better judgement, she decided to go wait for Brock.  
  
On her way there, she ran into Matt Hardy. She wasnt in the mood to deal with his 'Mattitude' so she tried to focus her attention elsewhere. But to no avail, because Matt walked right over to her.  
  
"Well, well. If it isnt my brother's ex girlfriend. So tell me what was it Cheryl? Was he not 'extreme' enough for you? Wait..I know what it is. He just didnt have 'mattitude'. But I think you made the right choice in jumping ship to Smackdown." Cheryl smiled but then got in Matt's face.  
  
"Look, Im not in any mood to deal with any of your shit Matt. What happened with me and Jeff is absolutely NONE of your business okay? We're still really good friends, so quit ragging on him all the time and try to focus on actually being accepted, instead of going around making an ass out of yourself each and every week! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find Brock." With that, Cheryl walked off leaving a dazed Matt Hardy to rethink his strategies.  
  
In the parking lot, Mark Lloyd was waiting for the Big Show or Brock Lesnar to get a word in, when Cheryl arrived. He immediately ran over to her.  
  
"Cheryl! I need your thoughts on what happened last night? How do you-" Cheryl cut off the young rookie announcer.  
  
"Mark, Im not in the mood for your little interviews. The only thoughts Im going to give you, is that Paul Heyman AND Big Show will pay. Brock and I will make sure of that. Dont you worry. Now if your waiting for Brock, I suggest you either get yourself some body guards, or do the smart thing and just leave. Brock will not be in the mood for any announcers. He wants a piece of Big Show and Heyman, and believe me, it wont bother him to break a little announcer in half." Cheryl began pacing as she awaited the arrival of Brock.  
  
Meanwhile the Smackdown GM, Stephanie McMahon was overlooking the night's schedule, when her door busted open and a worried Paul Heyman ran to her desk.  
  
"STEPHANIE!!"  
  
"Paul, what do you want?" Stephanie asked, being very annoyed.  
  
"Steph, you know how Brock Lesnar will be when he arrives here. You saw that little interview with his girlfriend Cheryl. He's going to harm me and my client, Big Show. You cant put your new champion's health in jeopardy. I know how Brock Lesnar is, when he wants revenge, he gets it."  
  
"Paul, I cant necessarily control what exactly Brock Lesnar does okay? I will try my best, but I think your best shot is for you and Big Show to just leave the arena." Steph suggested.  
  
"Listen. Big Show is the WWE champion. We shouldnt be the ones that have to leave because of Brock Lesnar's psychotic ways. I think you should give him the night off, I mean--"  
  
"PAUL! Look at me. I run Smackdown okay? I am the GM on this show. Not you. Brock has every right to be here as you do. Therefore, if your that scared for your 'client' just leave. Now get out of my office and dont bug me. I have a job to do here." Paul stomped off angrily to find Big Show.  
  
***Commercial Break***  
  
The camera set in the parking lot as a limo pulled in. Cheryl eyed it curiously. The limo didnt even have time to stop before the door burst open and out jumped Brock Lesnar. Cheryl raced over to him, as he seemed not to even notice her.  
  
"BROCK!" He stopped and turned glaring at her.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you werent going to come here, your hurt, you shouldnt be here." He said impatiently.  
  
"Brock, I wasnt going to sit and watch you hurt yourself more then you already are as it is. I dont trust Paul or Big Show. But please dont do anything stupid yet. I know your mad, hell Im mad too. But please Im begging you DONT--" She paused as she winced in pain and held her side. Brock immediately ran over to her.  
  
"Your in no shape to be here, trying to argue with me. I think you should leave Cheryl." He turned to leave, but Cheryl firmly grabbed his arm.  
  
"No. Im not going anywhere. I know how your mind is operating Brock, you cant fool me okay? Will you at least walk me to my locker room?" Unsure of what to do, Brock sighed and obliged. He put a protective arm around her and they walked off to his locker room. 


	2. Chapter 2

***Big Show's Locker Room*** Big Show grinned when he saw Brock arriving, just as Paul entered his room.  
  
"He's here Paul."  
  
"I see that. Look, Brock is a mad man tonight, I think we should stay low, for our benefit." Paul suggested. Big Show glanced at him and smiled.  
  
"I have a better idea. I think we should just get under his skin." Paul looked at him curiously and Big Show sat him down near him and explained his idea to Paul, as Heyman let out an evil laugh.  
  
"Oh this is gonna be good Show. I can promise you."  
  
***The Ring*** In the ring Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle had just been pinned by Rosey and Jamal, after intereference from Rico, of course. As the wrestlers cleared out of the ring, Paul Heyman approached the ring with Big Show's championship. He grabbed a mic and smiled.  
  
"Well, it looks like the next big thing, is only a memory now." He smiled and glanced at the title belt and continued. "I mean, did any of you honestly think that Brock Lesnar, had a chance against the Big Show? Honestly?" The crowd erupted into a chorus of cheers.  
  
"I should of known you stupid people would think that. But last night, after I helped Big Show become the WWE champion; Brock Lesnar's little girlfriend, Cheryl, decided to stick her nose into MY business. Right when I was going to attack Lesnar with a chair, she attacked me from the top ropes. But then-" Again he smiled viciously as his next words came out, "she was put where she belonged when Big Show chokeslammed her. As a matter of fact, let's take a look at that footage now." He glanced up at the Smackdown Titantron, but it wasnt that footage that came on, it was Brock's music! He walked down to the ring with a sadistic look in his eyes as he watched Paul intently.  
  
"Whoa! Brock, before you do something you regret, may I remind you who my NEW client is." Brock glared at him, his blood pulsing deep inside of him, his adrenaline in full speed.  
  
***Cheryl's Locker Room*** Cheryl was watching the screen nervously, when there was a knock on the door, she invited the person in as her eyes never left the monitor. When she finally looked she jumped up in shock. There standing in her doorway was the Big Show!  
  
***The Ring*** Paul had kept talking, while Brock was seething with rage, getting more and more angrier the more that Paul said. Suddenly the titantron showed footage of EMT's around Cheryl's bloodied body. Brock immediately glared up at the screen in total shock. Paul Heyman's face held a giant smile as Brock turned back. He grabbed Heyman and before he could do any damage, he heard a familiar laughing. He dropped Heyman and looked up at the screen to see the Big Show leaning over Cheryl's limp body in uncontrollable laughter, then glanced up at the camera.  
  
"You know Brock, you never told me how GOOD your girlfriend looks--in red." He roared with laughter, as Brock Lesnar leaped out of the ring and bolted up the ramp pushing cameramen over. He ran through the back area shoving superstars out of his way left and right. He kicked in Cheryl's door and ran in with a purpose. He grabbed an EMT and lifted him against a wall.  
  
"WHERE'S BIG SHOW?!" He demanded. The poor guy managed to get out that he didnt know and Brock let him go. He turned and punched a hole through the wall with his rage. He shoved the EMT's aside and knelt by Cheryl. She groaned in obvious pain and looked up at him weakly and mumbled that she was okay. Brock picked her up in his arms and carried her to the waiting ambulance. They placed her in a stretcher and up into the ambulance. Brock leaned over and whispered  
  
"Dont worry about Paul and Big Show, they're mine." He leaned down and kissed her forehead and got out watching the ambulance leave. 


End file.
